Rune Vulpius
Origins Rune's parents were Rune Granitz, a Beast Armed Servant within the CoG, and Alisia Liliari, a Newman Maiden of Light. Supposedly, their attraction was based on the fact that Liliari was built like a small Beast, or Beastling, as well as being uncharacteristically violent and pragmatic for a Newman, attributes that appealed greatly to Granitz. The two wed, ending Liliari's prospects of becoming the Divine Maiden. Granitz also stepped down from his imminent ascension to be the first non-Newman Light Master out of respect to his wife; otherwise he would have been required by Communion law to produce children with the Maiden. Instead, he remained her personal guard. Liliari gave birth a little too soon after, sparking rumours that the two had been having relations out of wedlock. Granitz told them all to "go fuck themselves", as "with that attitude, it's all the action they'll get!". Regardless, Rune Vulpius was born, small but healthy. Life in the Communion While Rune was still young, his parents were on a joint operation with the GUARDIANS and the AMF to investigate the Illuminus. They were both infected with an early form of the SEED-virus and quarantined on their return. Liliari's health declined quickly, while Granitz became steadily more feral and aggressive, resulting in short bursts of anger and violence. This all came to a head when he lost control of his body and transformed into a SEED-corrupted Nanoblast form and killed his wife. He was restrained, but eventually summoned the strength to break free so he could take his own life in penance. Rune was too young to remember either of them clearly, but eventually found out the truth on his own. Rune was slow to grow physically but this did not stop him from picking up a blade. Ritual combat training was common in the CoG for all members, and his progress was slightly ahead of his years, earning him no real recognition. His aptitude for Technics, however, was noted as being extremely varied, he could learn a new Technic simply by mimicing what he saw, and refining it over the ensuing days. This ability made him somewhat of a wildcard in the combat tournaments held internally within the CoG; he never won but he always got further than a pre-teen halfblood had any business doing. Master Haernad, the first human Light Master, given the title shortly after Rune's parents were married, took Rune under his wing as a Scion of the Holy Light, groomed to be a future Light Master. Haernad's teachings included potent dark Technics usually forbidden in the CoG, being told that they were both above suspicion, as well as above the rules. Departure from the CoG During a training match, Rune knocked his sparring partner unconscious with a single Megid, effectively knocking his spirit out of alignment with his body. He was confined to his room for disciplinary action, but Haernad unlocked the door and told him it would be in his best interests to flee. "They will be more forgiving on your return." he said, "once you have been away from their scrutiny they will put your talent into perspective. You can also take this opportunity to put your role here into perspective, see the state of the universe with your own eyes." He was expected to just run straight away, but he had to say goodbye to his only friend, Kayla Kabocha.